


[Art] Otayuri hug

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Ears, Chibi, Hugs, Inspired by Fanfiction, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Traditional Art, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: ForPandamilowho has been writing such fun fics to read! <3I am also sorry I experimented with the shade of green and it ended up looking too black T_T But I swear I used green for Yuri's eyes!





	[Art] Otayuri hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fanboy Otabek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521300) by [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo). 



> For [Pandamilo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo) who has been writing such fun fics to read! <3  
> I am also sorry I experimented with the shade of green and it ended up looking too black T_T But I swear I used green for Yuri's eyes!

  
  



End file.
